


Take a nap in Vishnal's bed?

by APhoenixDown



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhoenixDown/pseuds/APhoenixDown
Summary: To celebrate the game coming out on the switch, here's a oneshot of one of my favorite game moments: Frey trying to take a nap in Vishnal's bed.Vishnal had been in hopelessly in love with Frey since the moment he had been assigned to be her butler. So it was as a result of these feelings that he nearly jumped out of his own skin and ran for the hills when he arrived back to his room that evening. Because there in his own bed, fast asleep, was the Princess herself.
Relationships: Frey/Vishnal (Rune Factory), Vishnal/Reader (Rune Factory)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Take a nap in Vishnal's bed?

Vishnal had been in hopelessly in love with Frey since the moment he had been assigned to be her butler. It was a huge surprise, and a complete honor that he had been the one chosen for the job. He often couldn’t help but think that Clorica should have been the one assigned to their new Princess. She had a few years of experience on him, and made far fewer mistakes than he did. Still, he accepted the roll with complete enthusiasm. It hadn’t been until waking the Princess on her first day in the castle that he realized what he was in for.

She was beautiful. Otherworldly so. It was hardly fair. Yet what really wasn’t fair was the way that she treated him. Even without any of her memories, Frey was the kindest person he had ever met. It wasn’t long after she arrived that they all realized she was no true princess, but Vishnal’s determination to serve her had not been swayed. Every day he would do the absolute utmost to carry out his duties to her, and every day she made the time to personally thank him for all of it. He could never understand why, as it was merely a part of his job, but he appreciated the notion nonetheless. She also paid him frequent compliments, and gave him homemade gifts on occasion.

Before he knew it, he had been doing even more for her than what the job required. He practically sprinted to her shipping box every morning in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. He practiced his cooking (the skill he was least confident in out of all of those required of a butler) so he could deliver her snacks when she finished her work for the day. He even accompanied her on nearly all of her adventures (another job he felt he was unsuited for. Forte would have been a much better option.)

Because of all of this, it hadn’t taken him long to realize exactly how deep his affections for her were. He had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with her. And yet, these were feelings that he would have to keep to himself for the rest of eternity. She was a princess, and he was her butler. To push for anymore than that would be a catastrophe to his career beyond belief. So he pushed his feelings to the deepest darkest corner of his mind. He had forced himself to behave strictly professionally around her. He even watched in agony as she received a cookie from almost every man in town for White Day, promising himself that he would fully support any relationship she may enter with his whole heart.

So it was as a result of these feelings that he nearly jumped out of his own skin and ran for the hills when he arrived back to his room that evening. Because there in his own bed, fast asleep, was the Princess. To say the sight of her took his breath away would be an understatement. He would have choked to death if he hadn’t reminded himself that he needed oxygen to live. She was perfect. Her hair had come loose from her regular pigtails and framed her body in a pale green blanket that looked softer than silk. She was breathing softly into his sheets that she had pulled into her arms like a teddy bear.

This was so far beyond unfair. This was downright cruel. The universe had to be testing him, or there was no other way this could be happening. He had to wake her, he reminded himself, though his body made no effort to follow through. Instead he stared at her, heart pounding and face heating up so warmly that he thought he might actually burst into flames.

This was so improper! If anyone were to walk in right now they would-

He had to wake her.

“P-princess?” He managed to choke out in a whisper. No response. He moved closer to the bed and carefully reached out his hand. It hovered there over her hair for a few heart stopping seconds before moving to her shoulder. He shook her lightly. “Princess, you have to wake up. You shouldn’t be sleeping here.”

Finally, she stirred. Her body tensed and relaxed again in a groggy stretch. Her eyelids began to flutter, revealing eyes of the most beautiful shade of green he’d ever seen. His heart had stopped. She was going to need to rush him to Doctor Jones as soon as she woke up because his heart had stopped and he was going to die right here. “Vishnal…?” She breathed.

The way she said his name sent a jolt of fire up his spine, and he was alive again. Too alive, in fact. “You shouldn’t be sleeping in here,” he practically blurted, immediately regretting it. He hadn’t meant it to sound so harsh. Still, she needed to leave. This was his room, her butler’s room. He still wasn’t even sure why she was here to begin with.

His rushed tone seemed to startle her away, as she quickly jolted up and glanced around. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She scrambled to her feet in an instant, sheets falling away from her body and pooling at her feet.

He snapped his head to the side, rushing to look away. She was fully dressed, so he had no reason to feel embarrassed. He woke her up every morning, so this should be no different. And yet… he couldn’t help but feel as if he was invading her privacy somehow. Which was ridiculous, since, again, this was his room.

“S-so, what are you doing in here Princess?” He managed to choke out.

“I…” she started and trailed off. He heard a shuffling and glanced back to see her pulling something from the pocket of her skirt. “I guess I kind of fell asleep waiting for you,” she admitted. He felt her fingers brush against his and he jolted, pulling his hand back. This was too much. She was gorgeous, and her voice was still filled with a light grogginess that made her words come out in gentle whispers. He couldn’t handle it if she touched him. He was already at his limit.

“S-sorry,” he choked.

She tilted her head at him but didn’t push further. Instead she explained, “I noticed you didn’t seem to be feeling well this morning when you came to wake me up. And I knew you would be working past when the clinic closes. So I bought you some medicine earlier and wanted to get it to you before I went to bed.”

He froze. Looked back at her. The worry in her eyes melted his heart. He seemed to have caught a cold, that was true. But he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how she had known. He had been so careful not to cough, or sniffle, or get too close to her. He should have taken a day off, Volkanan had assured him so, but he just couldn’t leave his duties to someone else. He had convinced himself that he would push through it without causing anyone to worry. It seemed he had failed.

Carefully, she reached out her hand again, slower this time, and pressed the pack of capsules into his palm. He let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“Princess, I…. thank you,” he replied sincerely. “I hadn’t even realized I had caused you to worry. I apologize. I’m undeserving of such thoughtfulness from you.”

At this, her brows furrowed. She narrowed her eyes slightly. “Vishnal, I really wish you’d stop thinking of yourself so lowly, and see yourself how I see you.”

He blinked a few times, unsure what to make of her statement. “How… you see me?”

She gave a quick and assured nod of her head. “You’re always so hard on yourself about everything. You make one tiny mistake and you let it eat at you for weeks,” she scolded. “I think the only reason you notice those tiny mistakes is because you work so hard and do so perfectly at everything that you blow the mistakes out of proportion.”

She started at him in frustration, and he was sure that he was supposed to take this as some sort of lesson, but all he could get through his brain was that she had just told him he was perfect at everything. He felt his face heating up. His mouth was glued shut. He wanted to say something but all forms of communication had fled his body. He simply stared back at her, body tensed and breathing halted.

It took a few moments, but the expression on her face softened. She glanced away for a moment before looking back at him, her own cheeks flushing a bit to match his. “Hey, listen,” she said softly. “I feel like I’ve made it pretty obvious by now, but I love you Vishnal. So it really bothers me to hear you say stuff like that about yourself. I want you to try and be kinder to yourself.”

His brain short circuited. He thought he had died earlier when she had touched his hand briefly, but this? Now he was sure he was dead. He had gone completely nonverbal. Her words repeated in his head over and over, like a broken record that he never, ever wanted to fix. He watched, in what felt like slow motion as she began to turn away from him.

“Anyway, I should probably get back to my own room. Sorry for falling asleep in here and yelling at you… and stuff.” Her face reddened again at the last part.

His mind suddenly came crashing back to him at the sight of her turning to leave. Without any further contemplation, his hand shot out to grab hold of her arm. She looked shocked as she turned back to face him. “Did you really mean that?” He asked. “Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?”

Her face turned red again. She dropped her eyes to the floor, brought them up to him again. She gave a short and simple nod.

“I’m not a great option, you know that right? I’m not the smartest, or funniest, or coolest guy in town. I make mistakes a lot at work, and I probably would in a relationship too.” Her expression turned sour again and he flinched. “I know, sorry. But, still. You’re fine with all of that?”

“While none of that is true,” she snipped, “Yes, I think you’re perfect just the way that you are. And I meant what I said. I do love you.”

Vishnal’s eyes began to sting. His heart was the fullest it had ever felt, as if it could burst at any moment. He yanked with the hand that had been holding her arm and pulled her against him. She let out a sharp breath at the sudden contact, but to his absolute pleasure she soon began to relax against him. In only a moment, she was wrapping her arms around his middle, burying her face into his chest. He felt his throat threatening to close up but he managed to choke out, “I didn’t think this was possible.”

“You’re a dummy,” she replied, words muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

He laughed slightly and rested his face atop her head, breathing in the faintly sweet smell coming off of her hair. “I told you,” he replied.

“Vishnal,” she whined.

Another wave of heat washed over him, and he tightened his grip around her. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair.

She smiled into his chest. “I love you too.”

A few moments passed and he loosened his grip on her as she began to push away slightly. He took a single step backward before she was pulling him back toward her, soft lips colliding with his own. The action had shocked him into stupidity. This had to be a dream. No way had the princess confessed her feelings to him and then so boldly kissed him in his own room both in the same night. This couldn’t be real. And yet... her lips were soft against his. So tantalizingly soft that this couldn’t be anything but real. Her body was warm against him and he couldn’t do anything but melt into her.

This was heaven.

He was snapped out of his reverie at a sudden voice, “Hey Vishnal are you feeling any bett-” The voice (Clorica’s, he realized) trailed off. “Wow.”

This was hell.

The two jolted apart in an instant. Both coughing and muttering excuses that all three of them knew were total crap. Clorica had already fled.

Frey cleared her throat uncomfortably. “So, yeah, anyway… I should probably get to bed.”

“Yeah,” he replied, completely matching her levels of uncomfort. “Yeah I probably should too.”

A few seconds of silence before she smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. “Hey, how about a date tomorrow?”

His face lit up at the suggestion. “That sounds great. Ten o’clock? I’ll meet you in the plaza?”

She gave an excited nod. “Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow at ten o’clock then.” Before he had a chance to respond, she had already stretched up onto her toes to give him a light peck on the cheek and left.

He watched her as she made her way down the long hallway and back to her room. His face lifted to his cheek involuntarily, and then brushed lightly over his lips. He let out a long exhale before moving to change and get into bed. The bed that was still slightly warm from where his now girlfriend (he could call her that, right?) had been asleep only minutes ago. She couldn’t have been asleep longer than an hour, and yet the smell of her was everywhere. Soft and slightly sweet. Absolutely intoxicating. He gave another long exhale as he pulled the blankets up and over his head, heart pounding as if she were still in the room with him. This was going to take a while to get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
